drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Viggo Mortensen
) |lugar de nacimiento = Nueva York, Estados Unidos |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |imdb = 0001557 }} Viggo Peter Mortensen, actor de cine estadounidense (* 20 de octubre de 1958, Manhattan, Nueva York). Biografía Nacido el 20 de octubre de 1958 en Manhattan, Nueva York (EE.UU.), de padre danés y madre estadounidense - vivió en Venezuela desde que tenía pocos meses de vida hasta los 3 años de edad. Su familia se mudó luego a Argentina, en donde Mortensen vivió hasta los 11 años. Allí aprendió a hablar español y comenzó a aficionarse por el futbol y el club San Lorenzo de Almagro. Tras el divorcio de sus padres regresó a Nueva York con su madre y sus dos hermanos. Allí se graduó en Política y Español en la Universidad de Saint Lawrence en 1980. Tras dos años en los que vivió en Dinamarca sin haber decidido aún su carrera profesional, regresó a Manhattan para finalmente estudiar interpretación en el Warren Robertson's Theatre Workshop. Dedicó unos cuantos años al teatro, primero en Nueva York y más tarde en Los Ángeles, donde gracias a su interpretación en la obra Bent recibió el Dramalogue Critics' Award. Comenzó su carrera cinematográfica con su interpretación de un granjero amish en la película Único Testigo (1985), donde aparecía junto a Harrison Ford. Gracias a éste y a sus siguientes proyectos fue haciéndose un lugar en el mundo del cine, así se lo pudo ver en películas como Extraño vínculo de sangre (The Indian Runner), dirigida y escrita por Sean Penn, Atrapado por su pasado (Carlito's Way), de Brian De Palma, Marea Roja (Crimson Tide), de Tony Scott y protagonizada por Denzel Washington y Gene Hackman. Poco a poco su cara comenzó a volverse más familiar entre el público debido a sus papeles en películas junto a actores de la talla de Michael Douglas y Gwyneth Paltrow en Un crimen perfecto, Demi Moore en G.I. Jane o Nicole Kidman en Retrato de una dama (The Portrait of a Lady). En 1995 rodó en España el thriller Gimlet junto a Ángela Molina. Pero no fue hasta 1997 cuando le llegó su gran oportunidad al recibir la oferta del realizador neozelandés Peter Jackson para trabajar en el proyecto que cambiaría el destino de su carrera profesional. A pesar de que Mortensen al principio dudó en aceptar el papel de Aragorn en la [[Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos|trilogía cinematográfica El Señor de los Anillos]], su hijo, un fiel seguidor de la obra de Tolkien, lo convenció para que participara en ella. Durante los dos años de rodaje, se involucró tanto con el personaje que ayudó a diseñar el traje que llevaría puesto en la película y le tomó tanto cariño al caballo con el que trabajó y que montaba en sus horas libres, que terminó por comprarlo. El estreno mundial de El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo el 19 de diciembre de 2001 marcó un antes y un después en la historia del cine y mantuvo a millones de espectadores en vilo año tras año hasta que el 17 de diciembre de 2003 se estrenó la última entrega de la trilogía de Tolkien. Obtuvo un gran reconocimiento por parte de la crítica y un entusiasta acogimiento de los seguidores del libro, ya que representaba fielmente el perfil del personaje. Tras su consagración en el estrellato con El señor de los anillos consiguió su primer papel como actor protagonista en la película Hidalgo: Océanos de Fuego, de Joe Johnston, basada en la historia real del jinete Frank T. Hopkins. Posteriormente obtuvo otro papel protagonista en la película de David Cronenberg Una historia de violencia junto a María Bello, Ed Harris y William Hurt, entre otros. Recientemente ha rodado en España Alatriste, de Agustín Díaz Yanes, que relata las aventuras del Capitán Alatriste, personaje literario creado por el periodista cartagenero Arturo Pérez-Reverte. En ella vuelve a repetir como protagonista, además de hacer gala de su dominio del español, esta vez con acento leonés. Para ello, el actor practicó en los pueblos de la montaña leonesa, concretamente en la comarca del Curueño, donde estuvo perfeccionando su habla a través del contacto con los lugareños. Su vinculación con León y su provincia ha sido tan estrecho que tanto el Ayuntamiento de la Capital como la Diputación provincial quisieron reconocer sus méritos por llevar el nombre de León por todo el mundo, concediéndole las Medallas de Oro de la Provincia y de la Ciudad de León. Ambos galardones, máximas distinciones concedidas por sendas instituciones, fueron recogidas por el actor en un acto que tuvo lugar en León el 13 de octubre de 2006. En su trabajo de 2007, Promesas del Este, del director David Cronenberg, Viggo encarna el papel de un mafioso ruso cuyo camino se cruza con el de una mujer inocente (Naomi Watts) que de forma accidental indaga en el pasado de una joven, para luego descubrir que ésta estaba relacionada con la mafia rusa. Actualmente prepara un western, Appaloosa, con Ed Harris y Renée Zellweger, una película dirigida por el propio Harris a partir del guión que ha coescrito junto a Robert Knott. Se le puede calificar como un artista polifacético, ya que, además de trabajar como actor, también se dedica al mundo de la poesía, la fotografía, la música y la pintura. Es dueño de la editorial Perceval Press, en la cual ha publicado sus libros de poesía y fotografía. Una de sus historias más populares es "Coincidence of memorie". En el terreno musical se dedica al jazz y ha incluido en algunos de sus discos fragmentos en los que él mismo lee su poesía. También figuró en la banda sonora original de El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey, en donde compuso la música de "Aragorn's coronation" y cantó los versos escritos por Tolkien. En lo que respecta al mundo de la pintura, se dedica al arte abstracto, incluyendo en algunas ocasiones fragmentos de sus poemas. Sus obras han sido expuestas en varias galerías de arte alrededor de todo el mundo. Incluso, en la película Un crimen perfecto aparecen algunos de sus cuadros en el estudio de David Shaw, el artista al que da vida. Respecto a su vida privada, estuvo casado con Exene Cervenka, cantante del grupo punk X, con quien tuvo a Henry Blake en 1989. Tras el divorcio de la pareja, la custodia de su único hijo quedó compartida. Pasión por el fútbol Durante su infancia en Argentina, Viggo se volvió fanático del club San Lorenzo de Almagro, por lo que, según el propio actor, no se pierde ninguno de los partidos por televisión y asiste al estadio de San Lorenzo cada vez que visita la Argentina. Es llamado cariñosamente "Guido" Mortensen por los fanáticos del club, luego de que el ídolo "azulgrana" (apodo con el que se conoce al club argentino), Hector "Bambino" Veira, así lo bautizara durante una entrevista televisiva. Mortensen fue nombrado embajador azulgrana por el club San Lorenzo. Habitualmente puede vérselo llevando consigo algún objeto relacionado con el equipo, ya sea una pulsera, un colgante o cualquier otro elemento que combine los colores rojo y azul. En la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia de la 80ª entrega de los premios Óscar se pudo ver al actor siendo fotografiado junto a Cate Blanchett con la camiseta del equipo argentino. Filmografía *''The Hobbit'' (Pre-Producción) *''The Road'' (2009) *''Good'' (2008) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) *''Eastern Promises'' (2007) *''Alatriste'' (2006) *''A History of Violence'' (2005) *''Hidalgo'' (2004) *''El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey'' (2003) *''El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres'' (2002) *''El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo'' (2001) *''28 días'' (2000) *''A Walk on the Moon'' (1999) *''LA TENTACION'' (1999) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Un crimen perfecto'' (1998) *''La pistola de mi hermano'' (1997) *''La teniente O'Neill'' (1997) *''Pánico en el túnel'' (1996) *''Retrato de una dama'' (1996) *''Albino Alligator'' (1996) *''Gimlet'' (1995) *''La pasión de Darkly Noon'' (1995) *''The Prophecy'' (1995) *''Marea roja'' (1995) *''American Yakuza'' (1994) *''The Crew'' (1994) *''Floundering'' (1994) *''Desert Lunch'' (1993) *''Carlito's Way'' (Atrapado por su pasado) (1993) *''Ewangelia Wedlug Harry'ego'' (1993) *''Two Small Bodies'' (1993) *''The Young Americans'' (1993) *''Boiling Point'' (1993) *''Ruby Cairo'' (1993) *''Extraño vínculo de sangre'' (1991) *''Tripwire'' (1990) *''La piel que brilla'' (1990) *''Intrépidos forajidos'' (1990) *''La matanza de Texas, parte 3'' (1989) *''Jóvenes ardientes'' (1988) *''Presidio'' (1988) *''Salvation'' (1987) *''Único testigo'' (1985) Discografía El actor también ha colaborado con el virtuoso pero un tanto excéntrico guitarrista Buckethead. * 1 de enero de 1999 - One Less Thing to Worry About * 1 de enero de 1999 - The Other Parade * 1 de noviembre de 1999 - One Man's Meat * 2003 - Pandemoniumfromamerica * 2004 - Please Tomorrow * 27 de septiembre de 2005 - Intelligence Failure Bibliografía *''The Horse is Good'' (2004) *''Miyelo'' (2003) *''Un hueco en el sol'' (2003) *''45301'' (2003) *''Mo Te Upoko-o-te-ika/For Wellington'' (2003) *''Coincidence of Memory'' (2002) *''Sign Language'' (2002) *''Hole in the Sun'' (2002) *''Errant Vine'' (2000) *''Recent Forgeries'' (1998) *''Ten last night'' (1993) Premios Oscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Premios del Sindicato de Actores Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés